The Mind Of Another
by Eshtarte iris
Summary: In tears, Kagome lived with the memory of her dead father. But when she found a way to change the past, to prevent him from dying, her future with Inuyasha shattered.
1. Tears of the Past

**Authors note:** I promised someone that I would write more fics. Sad thing is I promised her like...last year (!) This is another story..._better_ than the last actually...

-

-

-

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or the moon...or the sun...or Saturn...or nothing. sighs but I do own a skateboard! Ha!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**The Mind of Another**

**Chapter1: Tears of the Past**

* * *

-

The morning was cool and damp. The birds on the big oak tree out side of Kagome's window were playing joyously in their nests. Kagome could hear their blissful calls mingled with the traffic and voices from the crowded sidewalk below. Sunlight slinked through the cloud dotted blue sky and vividly streamed in from the opened window. The radiant light gilded the young girl's hair and eyes, lay brilliantly upon her skin and shaped her shadow. Soft cool wind blew through her long hair, spreading it like ocean's water. She stood by the windowpane, eyes red with dark lines under them. They were the only unsightly things that stood out from her fair features.

She did not cry because she _couldn't_ anymore. All she did for the past six days was cry, and now she had no more tears _to_ shed. She wandered off into a distant place: her mind. It was her territory, no one could tap into it other than herself. And there, she could cry all she wanted, she could live in a fantasy land made up of dreams that could never come true, and in her mind, her father was alive.

Memory, that's what it was...nothing but mere memory. It was the only thing she had left of him...an image in her psyche.

Anger slowly filled her heart. "You didn't even say good-bye, you...you..."her voice broke before she could finish the sentence. Sadness was dire enough...she didn't need anger as well. She sighed and closed her eyes, wanting the anger to slip away. Her father was dead...and neither tears nor anger could bring him back.

Her mind drifted again and she stood for a long time, ignoring her tired body that hadn't gotten any sleep for almost a week. The remembrance and feeling of how she first found out that her father was dead haunted her. It kept on coming back into her mind, making her feel even worse every time she tried to put it out.

She and her brother went to bed the night that their father died, foolishly thinking that their father was just working late again. But when they woke up the next morning and went down to the kitchen, they saw their grandfather holding their crying mother in his arms, trying to comfort her. Their father was nowhere to be found. They were already too surprised seeing their mother crying, they didn't even think about asking any questions. Later, their grandfather told them that the police called early in the morning, someone saw a couple of punks shooting some guy and called the police. They said that when they found the body, Mr. Higurashi was dead...

A sudden knock on the door interrupted Kagome's thoughts and made her jump. She spun around sharply and found her mother in the doorway. Mrs. Higurashi had one hand on the doorknob and the other holding a used tissue. Her eyes were red and blotchy from crying.

"Kagome, it's time to go." Mrs. Higurashi said with a shaking voice.

Kagome stared blankly at her mother, and then suddenly out of nowhere ran into her mother's arms and tears once again came running down her face. She didn't know why (or how?) she cried. Maybe it was just the reaction of the feeling of seeing someone that shared the same pain as she did.

The two just stood there, embracing each other at a doorway, weeping and sharing the same heartbreaking pain that caused them both to hurt.

Kagome's father was gone. Died without a word, without and explanation. There was never an explanation. Just the news of his death, a garbled message from the police that arrived a week before her birthday. Tomorrow was Kagome's birthday, the day right after her father's funeral. Great birthday present wasn't it? The words 'your father is dead' would definitely make her happy.

Mrs. Higurashi let go of her daughter. She wiped blew her nose in the already used tissue and repeated the ill-flavored words. "It's time to go to the funeral." She said wiping away the tears.

Kagome looked down at the ground for a moment, staring hard, and when she raised her head again her mother could still see the tears brimming in her eyes. Her eyes felt entirely too hot and her throat was sore. She pushed the tears away from her eyes with a shaking hand. "I...I don't want to go..." she got the words out slowly.

Mrs. Higurashi eyed her daughter with sympathy. "Why not?" she asked even though she knew perfectly well why not.

Kagome dropped her head again and fixed her eyes on the ground, trying to look at anything but the sad mom eyes. She wanted her mother to hold her, not just pity her. A gentle, soft touch, a cool hand upon her own fevered face would at least make her feel a little better. Hazily, she opened her mouth to answer her mother's question. "Because if I go..." she paused and pushed tears away with an angry jab. "It would mean that I accept the fact that daddy is dead." She finished, swallowing hot tears. What she remembered of him was not enough happiness for the rest of her life.

Mrs. Higurashi winced and then lifted up her daughter's face with a hand. "Kagome, look at me." she said and her daughter obeyed. It had not been her first experience with death, nor, most likely, would it have been her last "In your heart, you will never ever accept that fact." Her mother said tightly. Kagome looked at her with questionable eyes. Wasn't her mother supposed to say something that would _comfort_ her? "But" Mrs. Higurashi continued "You can't deny it when you know the truth. It's pointless." She said as she clenched her fingers into the tissue she was holding. "It's what I've been trying to tell myself for the last six days." She finished with a faint smile.

-

-

At the grave, Kagome stood beside of her mother and Sota, with gramps behind them. Her throat felt hot and she felt like crying again. Apparently, her mother's words weren't enough to cheer her up. But of course, how can words ever alter the sadness of a loss?

She looked around her surroundings. Everyone's eyes were closed. They looked so _pale_. Everything was so still and quiet she could hear her own hart beating. Why wasn't anyone crying? Why was everyone keeping the pain inside them? The sounds of crying and the expression of grief were better than empty silence. It felt like everyone were mindless zombies standing over a dead body, waiting for it to join them. Kagome had never felt anything as spiteful as this before.

Vaguely, she looked over at his little brother. He was showing no sign of sorrow or whatsoever. Though she could see no tears, she could see pain in his eyes. When Kagome was Sota's age, she didn't understand the ache of losing someone. When her twice removed cousin died of sickness, she wasn't allowed to go to her funeral. Kagome remember how she cried that morning. Not because her cousin had died, but because she couldn't ride in the new car with the rest of the family and go see _a dead person in a big wooden box_.

Now Kagome could hear her mother making small winded noises, and then blowing her nose, disrupting the stony silence. Apparently her words altered nothing for herself neither. Kagome could hear her grandfather trying to console her and whispering to her, but she couldn't make out the words.

Sota griped to his mom's hand and kept glancing at her, then at Kagome. Her mother looked straight ahead. She didn't even wipe away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

Kagome never felt so helpless in her life.

She felt a sharp pain in her stomach, and swallowed hot tears. Though her eyes were dry, she felt like she was crying. She felt like she was going to throw up...no, she didn't just feel like it, she did. Her head felt heavy and she vomited all over the grassy ground.

Everyone looked at Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi looked concerned and whispered something to her daughter, but she didn't hear her...she couldn't hear anything but a confusing, angry ringing sound. She felt like she was going to faint, her eyes were blind, and her head felt heavy. Everything was still. With a red face, she stood up. The saddened girl closed her eyes, screwing them tight as she willed herself to see her father's face. It brought a flicker of joy to her heart. But when she opened them again, she saw only the reality, slightly blurred by tears. Shifting her weight from one foot to another uncomfortably, she placed her mind to think about _anything_ but what was happening right now. That way she didn't have to think about the coffin that was being lowered into the ground.

_Or the dead body that was inside it. _

_-_

_-_

Mrs. Higurashi unlocked the lock and opened the door. Kagome and the rest of her family that were still alive one by one walked solemnly in.

"Kagome, close the door would you dear?" Mrs. Higurashi said to her daughter who went in last without even looking. The rest of them just left Kagome there standing by the doorway without further word. Kagome went into the house and looked back at the opened door, half expecting someone else to walk in. Then she remembered distantly that that someone was dead.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the question out of her mind.

_What now? Is this really the way it is suppose to end?_

That night, Kagome and Sota got to bed. The shrine was silent and inert. How strange it is that sometimes quietness can be comforting, while other times, it could be frightening.

"Will they come back?" Sota asked his sister in a slightly slurred tone when they both had gotten into bed with blankets covering their bodies.

Kagome didn't feel like talking to him, but she answered anyway. "Who?" She asked bluntly and turned her back towards him.

"The people who shot dad... are they going to come back?"

"I don't know." Kagome whispered.

Somehow she was scared, afraid of all the new things that she was going to have to put up with. With her father gone, things were going to be difficult, not to mention different. What were they going to do about money? The government didn't exactly give money to the cheerless. Thinking about it made her uncomfortable and so she turned her body around for a more contented position. She glanced over at her brother's face and noticed how frightened _he_ looked. He too was scared. The little guy had always tried to act so tough, and he always succeeded in doing so...until now.

"It's ok..." she told him, trying to comfort him. "They won't come back..." she paused and swallowed, trying the picture the murderers. The despicable gangsters who had nothing better to do than to ruin people's lives just for the heck of it. Stupid. She shifted her eyes slowly from her brother to the window. "And if they do, I'll personally kick their butts. I won't let them hurt you, so don't worry." He was young. He shouldn't worry about this; he ought to be blissfully ignorant rather than burdened by this sort of knowledge.

The room lapsed into silence.

Sota smiled. And Kagome knew he did even though she wasn't looking. Deep down, Sota loved his big sister. But his judgments were always clouded by their stereotype sibling rivalries. (Unlike Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru...)

-

-

At night, her memories haunted her the most...

Kagome was still wide-awake at midnight. She couldn't sleep, no matter how hard she tried to. Her mind could find no rest when it was so full of trepidations. The young girl tossed and turned. And just like the dead, she found no rest.

Thunder roared. And rain began pouring down. The drops of rain that hit the window sounded like little pebbles falling on to glass. Kagome sat up. She trembled as her bare feet touched the wooden cold floor. The young girl walked quietly to the window as she wrapped a blanket around her body, blocking coldness that would touch her skin. Her protector from the cold was something that father had bought it for her when she was seven years old. A beautiful phoenix was sewed on it. And just like the coverlet shielding her from iciness, her father had always shield her from fears, uncertainties, sorrow and so much more.

And now that was all she could feel.

All the joy and laughter she had with her father wandered into her mind. All had happened so fast... She always slept with the insurance of her father's presence. Now she had no insurance...only memory. And this feeling was not and could never be controlled. Eyes half-open, she stared off into the emptiness of her mind, where nothing but thoughts of evil monsters of those she had seen and saw laughed, mocking and tormenting her with their maddening voices. And she could never control when the voices would begin, or when it would end.

While trying to shove these thoughts to the back of her mind, Kagome walked quietly back to her bed, in fear of waking up her little brother, she tucked herself in as silently as possible.

With a heavy heart, there was no hope for sleep. She let her eyes spring open and stared out the window for a few moments. Unexpectedly the storm stopped all of the sudden, and as the grey clouds slipped away, silver streams of moonlight lit the room in silence, reminding her of the questions in her heart, and of her new life in the morrow.

* * *

AN: sorry if this chapter was a littlesad...keep in mind that the whole story's not going to be like this, expecialy when you get to chapter three.

Anyways, the next chapter is when the story _really_ begins. I'll try updating it soon.

a-phI!


	2. Dreams

**Author's Note**: Eh...not exactly happy with the number of reviews I received for chapter 1...hmph...maybe it was too sad for _s-s-s-s-some_ people's taste...oh well! (Look at me, I'm over it...!) Anyway, here is chapter 2.

l

l

l

l

l

l

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...and it would be pointless suing me 'cause I live in a box...

l

l

l

**The Mind of Another**

**Chapter 2: An eerie dream**

* * *

Kagome fell forward, crackling her head sharply on the glass. The mirror jerked and jerked. Just for a few moments, her vision was black and empty, and when the darkness turned into lucid clearness, she was gazing at her own face staring back, eyes dilated by more than the pain in her forehead. What was that? A dream? 

Her unclear thoughts were abruptly clogged as some small shards of broken glass fell to the floor. Vaguely, she held out her hand to steady the broken mirror and noticed how white and emaciated her fingers were.

Head still ringing from the eerie hallucination, she shivered as she got up from the chair, avoiding stepping on the fallen pieces of broken glass as she walked solemnly to her bed. Kagome dragged her blanket off of the bed and wrapped it around her quivering cold body. She felt frozen and weak, as though whatever had just happened drained all her energy away. It seemed so real. It _felt_ real.

But of course, she knew it wasn't. It was only a flashback of the past, a vision of the death of her father. She had been having a lot of abysmal dreams lately, but nothing like this one. This one was uncanny and valid. Whatever had just happened was just as realistic as any experience she had ever encountered.

In her dream, Kagome didn't see the murderers, only a black figure that dropped to his knees and let out a painful, echoing scream. Then, as though the wind blew her eyesight away from the scene, she saw a book in her vision.

_A vivid picture of a black book in the attic... next to the window..._

This part of the reverie did not appear in her former dreams.

She didn't know why she was still so cold, for she could not stop shivering. Teeth chattering, Kagome hazily gazed up at her ceiling, at the attic that was above her room.

The young girl put her hand up, sweeping back her dark raven hair. She wore it long, past her shoulders. Kagome stared blankly at the ceiling, before eventually inching her gaze from it to the window, deep in thought.

The sky was evening blue, with a band of purple across it. The streetlights bronzed the leaves on the trees, and they danced in an unarranged rhythm conducted by the wind.

Kagome closed her eyes, trying to figure out what had sparked the experience in the first place. She opened them again and found herself staring at the broken mirror that was placed upon her desk. She was going to have to clean that up later...

Maybe there was something in the lunch she had...or maybe she just needed fresh air. Her head was aching and her shoulders felt like they'd been crafted out of a rock. She'd definitely experienced something. She could feel the effects even now. Not quite a vision, but beyond doubt more than a dream.

The young girl flinched as the recall of the trance vividly came back to her mind, replaying the dreadful scene of her father's death. Kagome winced at the notion. She couldn't _get it out_ of her mind!

Although her father died two years ago, sometimes, when she was alone, uncontrolled tears would still run down her face she was reminded of it.

For the past two year, she had been fighting to keep her self together. Time faded, but the pain remained the same. It was a painful memory that would live forever on. Every time she closed her eyes, she would unintentionally look back at that day. Even though no words came out from her mouth, behind her eyes, echoes of a broken child rang loudly, crying and screaming of a failing memory. She tried to let it go, but as she licked her wounds, the venom seeped deeper. Her heart had been bruised, and each beat led right back to him.

And all that sorrow and despair would turn into anger for just one second, anger toward him, toward fate. She could still taste the anger, bitter on her tongue like a mouthful of copper. That wretched feeling would run through her veins, and then quickly drain away...back to sorrow and despair. And all the pain she thought she knew would seem like nothing, for this was the greatest pain of all. All she could do was hide inside her mind, where she would pretend that her father was still alive. She would have done _anything_ to prevent him from dying. _Anything_.

That feeling grew, making her blind to everything. She wouldn't speak to her mother and grandpa. Her own mother's words wouldn't even comfort her, for she stubbornly blocked them out. But Mrs. Higurashi was a woman of patience; she knew her daughter would come around, so she set to wait her out.

And for two years, Mrs. Higurashi thought if she never mentioned the death of her husband under their roof and focus on the 'happy' things in life, she would be able to squash the sorrow out of her daughter. It had worked in some way. She herself wasn't over her husband's death completely neither evidently, but she was able to control her emotions better than her children. She was an adult after all. However, all a widow could do about a feeling like this feeling was to push it to the back of her mind.

But Kagome had grown from it all. The pain didn't hurt so much anymore. She had succeeded in putting some of the grief behind her.

Kagome was in point of fact highly unusual in many ways. For one thing, her grandfather would actually waste time thinking up excuses for Kagome skipping school. For another, she could shoot an arrow that could drill a hole through a mountain. But even though she was different, she still felt the pain that only mere mortals could feel.

Eyes staring blankly at blue-purple sky, the young girl sat in subconsciousness. She felt a tingling feeling in her chest once common sense slowly drifted away from her mind. A dream was simply, a dream.

But possibly _this_ one wasn't?

Kagome squinted her eyes as she wrung her hands together anxiously, absent mindedly deciding if she should go up to the attic and try to figure out what the dream meant. She frowned, dark brows drawing together. The eyes beneath were dark as well, rimmed with a circle of brown. Finally her curiosity got the better of her, and as a result she shut her sore eyes tightly together and then opened them again, hoping that would clear the fog in her mind. Kagome stood up, and paced to her door, leaving the blanket behind on the bed. The cold was receding now, her body was returning to its normal temperature.

Kagome patted her way to the stairs warily, as though she was doing something she shouldn't had been doing. The house was quiet, her mother and Souta were out shopping for groceries and her grandfather was probably taking a nap. Her guard dropped as she eventually realized that there was no need in sneaking, so she dragged her feet up the high wooden stairs.

As soon as she got up to the attic door, the young girl hastily turned the doorknob this way and that, trying to open the jammed door, and finally, with much difficulty, when she slammed it against her shoulder, it crashed open abruptly. Kagome darted forward ineptly as she lost her footing and fell on the dusty wooden floor.

Irritated, bushed and covered in dirt, she scowled out of annoyance as she got up gingerly to her feet and brushed off the dirt she was swathed in.

As soon as she had colleted herself, the young girl searched for the light switch with squinted eyes and finally found it behind cobwebs and dust just like everything else that was in the attic. After brushing the filth off with repugnance, Kagome flipped the light switch on and the attic was gradually lit by a dim but acceptable light.

_Somebody really needs to clean this place. _Kagome thought as she looked around at the room she was in. The last time she was in the attic was when she and Souta made a deal with grandpa and cleaned it for twenty bucks. But that was like... three years ago. It didn't seem like anybody had been up here since then.

The wooden floor creaked loudly as she walked. The young girl had a disturbing feeling that the floor was going to cave in any minute, but she quickly chased that thought out of her head.

Looking around, she noticed that she was delimited by old furniture; two wooden bookshelves and a metal one, a timber coffee table that seemed like it was chewed and eaten by moths and other little bugs that lived up here. An aged black piano was placed in one corner with most of its paint chipped off. Several boxes and crates were on top among various old insulation materials that were forgotten. Next to the piano were stacks and stacks of old books and a various number of dirty picture frames, alongside an ugly brown couch with a ripped mattress, abutting a few poorly folded carpets, clothes, and sheets of blankets. Other than that, there were only cardboard and wooden boxes that lay around with stuff that looked like mould on top.

A tiny squeak flew into Kagome's ears, she spun around sharply and found something that looked like a rat came running towards her. She jumped into midair in alarm as a tiny squeak escaped her mouth while the rat ran speedily into the piles of boxes, and disappeared out of Kagome's eyesight.

Kagome grunted out of exasperation_. Great, demons I can handle but not rats..._

Shuddering, more of alarm than fright, Kagome loosely remembered the reason why she came up here. Stimulation replaced annoyance as Kagome turned back around and with a winced face, she made her way to the dirty yellow attic window which the black book was seen next to in her dream. The young girl crouched down as she walked, trying to avoid hitting her head against the slanted roof.

There, lying on the floor was a black object, bathed in evening sunlight that slinked through the dirty window. Partly surprised, Kagome darted toward it, but she needn't to hurry because immediately after she took the first step, she tripped over a crack on the floor and she fell, face forward, and then sided easily across the dusty yet slippery floor.

Dizzy, bruised, and again, covered in dust, Kagome got up to her feet grumpily with an irritated groan.

_I hate this!!_

The girl spat out the mouthful of dust with a cringed face as she dusted herself clean and brushed off the cobwebs that tangled in her hair. Nose still stinging where it hit the floor, she found herself looking once again at the black book. Her frustration was quickly washed away.

Just like everything else, the book was aged and covered in filth, as though it had been in the attic along with everything else. She could vaguely make out a circle that was drawn on the cover with fainted silver paint

Kagome stared at it blankly for a long time... as if wondering what to do next. She licked her dry lips then let out a slow breath and eventually she inched her gaze from it to her hands. The young girl ran her fingers through her hair; hoping that would ease the heaving in her chest, then bend down to pick up the black book with care.

Her hands quivered with poorly suppressed excitement, but part of her was having a hard time comprehending all of this. She had a vision- or dream, or whatever it was, of her father dying and this mysterious black book in the attic, she came up here _just_ out of curiosity, not really expecting to stumble on the book (well, part of her somewhat did), and then she actually came across it.

Could there be a connection between her father's death and this book?

Something stirred within of her. A agitated feeling...yet it was varied with a flicker of uncertainty.

Her hands felt entirely too numb, and as the strength were drained away by surprise, her hands accidentally dropped the book. Kagome let out a small shocked gasp as the heavy book hit the floor with a loud thump. Her hands went up to her mouth then it turned into a fist as she listened cautiously.

_Good, no one heard that..._she thought after a while of silence as she let out a sigh of relief. Kagome picked up the black weighty book and thenwithout any more wavering, she quickly glanced around the room, searching for a place to set the book on. Her eyes landed upon a wooden box that didn't seem to have too much cobwebs and mould on it. Consequently she paddled her way to the box and placed the book upon it. The young girl tried to blow the dust off of the cover but then coughed as dust invaded her lungs. Ceasing in trying to blow, she wiped away the deep layer of filth that covered the book. The covers were made out of leather, real or fake, she couldn't tell. Kagome cleared her throat, and then flapped her hands, trying to scatter the dust before digging her fingers under the cover to open it.

She opened it to the first page... it was blank...

The door open and then closed deep down below the floor.

Kagome froze.

"Kagome?!" her mother's muffled voice called her name from two floors below her. Kagome's body quickly softened, as she slapped the book shut and took it with her without much thought. She cradled the book in her arms and walked swiftly out of the room, down two stairs and into the kitchen.

"What is that?" Souta questioned with arched eyebrows, pointing to the big black book his sister was holding.

"Nothing!" Kagome countered quickly as she set the book face down on the dinner table.

Mrs. Higurashi twirled around with spice bottles in her hands to find Kagome in the kitchen.

"Oh! I didn't even hear you coming," She said with a smile on her face then she turned around again to put the spice in the cabinets.

Souta threw Kagome a suspicious look at her quick counter as he reached into one of the groceries bags, fumbled around it for a few moments and then pulled out two long broccolis.

Kagome ignored her brother's suspicion and switched her attention back to her mother, who was having a hard time organizing the packed spice cabinet.

"So, what did you want me to do?" she asked lightly

"Huh? Oh." Mrs. Higurashi twirled her head back and forth hastily. Finally she gave up organizing the jam-packed cabinet and then practically threw in the two remaining spice bottles as she let out a quick sigh. She ran a hand through her short hair then quickly turned her head to Souta, who was tapping the two broccolis he had against the counter as if making up his own hip-hop tune, and let out a tough grunt infrequently. His mother reached over and covered Souta's hand with her own, damping down his groove and silencing the broccolis before she turned her head to her daughter.

"Put all that food into the fridge, would you dear?" Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile.

l

l

l

l

l

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

l

l

l

l

Kagome threw the broken mirror in the trash and swept up the remaining broken pieces carefully, then jumped over to the trash can and tossed them in as well.

The girl turned off the light and walked quietly to her bed. She puffed her pillows and then turned around to switch on her bed-side lamp.

Feeling a little hot, she went to the window, and opened it into the quad below. The streetlights were on, adding to the light that the moon had already given the dark. She felt the wind prickling her arm hair as she shivered and walked to her bed to drag the blanket off of it. Pulling the edges straight, she wrapped it loosely around herself. The girl let cool and fresh air fill the room, and then shut the window close idly.

Kagome leisurely walked back to her bed and yawned. She wasn't really sleepy, just tired.

The girl bended down and slid her arms under the bed, pulling out the black book she found earlier in the attic. She stood up and climbed on the bed, pulled the covers over her legs as she sat cross-legged with the book in her lap.

Kagome let out a slow, but tense breath as she opened the book to the first page. It was as blank as when she first found if in the attic. She turned to the second page.

That was blank too.

Her brows drew together as she held every page in her hand and flipped through them.

They were all filed with nothingness...wait...

Kagome thought she saw color on one of the pages she flipped through. Her brows parted and her heart leaped with growing excitement as she turned her fingers to flip back all the sheets of paper very slowly with heed.

Her growing anticipation reached over its stopping point when her eyes lay on a page full of words. The page appeared to be right in the middle of the book, filled with writing that was in beautiful letters.

A contented smile slowly curved upon her face. She found _something_.

Astonishment then struck as she began reading the text. Her smiling lips gradually parted as her eyes widened. Her eyes fell upon something that made her chest pound violently.

Kagome's stare followed every letter with care, confirming her understanding of the text on the page.

'_A second chance to live through and perhaps change an experience in the past... the change will not affect the present for the change will occur in a different worldly dimension... useful to one who has perhaps lost something or someone...'_

Below those awed words was something that looked like a spell.

She's been through enough to know that spells and magic are in fact, very real. But maybe this one was a fake? No, it was more likely that it was real. At least it _looked_ real. But still, there is a very big chance that it _was_ a fake...

Kagome shut her eyes stiffly, trying to systematize the fight between thoughts in her mind. She lifted up her winced face and gulped.

As big a chance as that the spell was in fact, a counterfeit, she still had a VERY strong feeling that it was not. But how could she be sure unless she actually tried it?

Nonetheless, a deep feeling was sure that it was real...that same feeling that knew that the dream she had earlier was more than a mere dream.

Her hands shook so violently she could have torn the page right out. She could hardly breathe.

"Change the past?" Kagome breathed then paused as her brows drew together even closer as she let out a split breath. She has never even thought about that. The idea was just too strong. _To use magic to get what you want?_

"Daddy..."

l

l

l

l

l

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

l

l

l

l

l

Across space and across time, Kagome's stunned reflection echoed vividly upon the white mirror. Ashen pale hands held the reflection, and behind it vividly appeared Kanna's emotionless and bland face.

Faint footsteps strolled towards to entrance, increasing louder and louder as it made its way. A shadowy figure appeared behind the translucent glided flaps of doors. The opening slowly unfurled as he pulled it open. He let himself into the dark room, and made his way unhurriedly across the room, to Kanna as well as the young girl who was reflected through the mirror. Kanna turned around and faced his companion, whose features were as vice as ever.

The figure held an almost completed Shikon Jewel in his hand, clutching it with hungry greed. He then let the jewel be hidden, covered by his saggy long sleeve. Without any more delay, he spoke in his malicious voice.

"Has she found it?" he asked fervently as he looked across at Kanna with hooded eyes.

Without answer, the white soulless demon girl stood on the cold hard stone floor, eyes fixed to Kagome's reflection. Her eyesight vision was then shared by another, whose stone facials steadily changed without awareness.

The dark stone castle stood on its platform alone and solitarily. Creatures of any sort were known to keep away from it, for inside a prevailing demon stood, alongside with his incarnation, watching a girl who was unaware of her inspection.

There, deep inside his empty castle, while the rest of the nightly world was in deep sleep, a malevolent scheme was at play.

Bitter thunderous rain began pouring down outside of the castle, striking and hitting the walls as though trying to knock in. Wind howled stridently, carrying away anything in its way. Grey clouds roofed the dark sky, overcrowding the moonlight from illuminating its shimmering light upon the sinister castle.

Neither of the two demons took notice nor paid heed to the happenings outside of their dome, as their watch was both glued to the mirrored sitting girl who had a black book in her lap. The dark figure increasingly took his eyes of the mirror as he walked easily and inaudibly across the room.

Kanna's white body shined stoutly in the dark room, lighting it with a dim glow. Her eyes were then fixed upon her master instead of the young human girl, following his moves.

The master curved his face about once again to look at his servant. A frosty depraved smile gradually emerged on his satisfied face. The first step of his vice plan was flawlessly completed.

"Perfect..."

l

l

* * *

AN: Remember in that episode when Kagura asked Sesshoumaru for help? And Naraku found out from Kanna's mirror? Well, I figured if the mirror could show things from across space, why not (in my story) across time too? 

Anyway, Inuyasha and everybody else will appear in the next chapter. And let me tell ya now that you are going to be REALLY- (what's the word I'm looking for...?) –_surprised_, because...oh you'll see. :)


	3. My Name is Inuyasha

**Author's Note**: Hey ppl, sorry I haven't updated in like…forever. Well, here's chapter 3.

-

-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha…blah blah blah

-

-

-

-

**Mind of Another**

**Chapter 3: My name is Inuyasha**

* * *

-

-

Kagura glanced from Kanna's mirror to a figure sitting in a corner of a dark room. "So Naraku, are you contented? The girl did what you'd plotted for her to do."

Naraku smiled. His scheme was working perfectly. That naïve girl, who was supposed to be Kikyou's reincarnation, was not as smart as the priestess after all. She had done exactly what Naraku'd intended her to do. And now, her life was going to change dramatically.

-

-

-----------------------------------------------

-

-

-

"Where the hell is she?" Inuyasha grunted impatiently as he ripped handfuls of grass from the ground and tossed them at the sleeping Shippo's head. Apparently, the little fox was a very sound sleeper.

Miroku yawned and shifted his weight a little before opening his eyes a little. The monk muttered something about Kagome coming back tomorrow before closing his eyes again.

"But she was supposed to be here today!" Inuyasha snapped at him. Miroku opened his eyes once again to give the hanyou a very tired look. Shippo stirred and started wiping the grass off his face and Inuyasha held back the temptation to torture the kid more.

"Maybe she got delayed…"

"Doing WHAT?" Inuyasha gaped and threw up his hands.

Miroku ignored his friend and remained in his sleeping stage. Snores began stirring, followed by a very loud grunt.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stood up. He needed to find Kagome and drag her ass back here. Their journey could not be delayed any longer.

-

-

-

-----------------------

-

-

Kagome started digging through the pile of nail polish bottles. She heard a gasp over the phone.

"Hojo?"

"Hojo!"

"Are you frigin' serious! Hojo!"

"Yep!" Kagome grinned and bounced happily on her bed. "Hojo!"

"When!" Yuka demanded. Judging by her friend's tone, Kagome could tell that Yuka was just a _little_ jealous.

Kagome switched the phone to her other ear because of her cramped neck. "Today at school" She responded with the smile glued on her face. Kagome loved her friend Yuka, but sometimes it's fun just to make her just a little envious.

"No dummy, I mean when are you guys going?" Yuka snapped.

"Oh, this Saturday!" Kagome replied as she began painting her fingernails with a color that looked brown in the nail polish bottle, but turned out to be a putrid shade of purple on her nails.

"Kagome that's great!" Came Eri's encouraging voice, but it was followed by a rebuke, "Don't be so jealous Yuka!"

"Yeah Yuka, chill out." Ayumi joined in.

"I'm not jealous!" Yuka said in a hesitant voice.

"Uh-huh." Eri was unconvinced.

"Look guys, I need some help. I've never been out with a guy like Hojo before!" Kagome wined and started coating the purple polish with a clear one.

"Ok, ok." Eri said. "Listen up Kagome. Number one: when a guy looks at your lips, it means he thinks you're sexy.Two-"

"Ugh!" Ayumi groaned. "That is so not Hojo."

"Yeah Eri," Kagome agreed and began blowing on her hands. "Hojo's a nice guy, not a perv."

"What are you blowing at?"

"My nails."

"Kagome," Eri said, "It's not like you have a lot of experience or anything."

"In what?" Kagome asked, thinking her friend was talking about her fingernails.

"Boys." Eri said in a frank tone.

"Oh, and you do?" Yuka huffed.

"Well, no…but I read!"

This conversation was getting a bit longer than it was supposed to be.

Kagome began cleaning up her nail-care kit. "Look guys, it's getting late and my dad's going to kill me if I don't get off the phone. You guys can help me tomorrow ok?"

"Whatever."

They all said their goodbyes and Kagome hang up the phone. She trotted over to her bed and changed into her pajamas. With her nails dried and painted to perfection, she held them up, admiring her work.

Somehow, she suddenly remembering that she had a history exam tomorrow by looking at her nails. Kagome yawned and picked up her clock and set the alarm to 6 am. She needed to wake up early to study. She was too tired to do anything now, but her tiredness was soon replaced by surprise when somebody jumped through the open window and into her room.

Taken by surprise, Kagome fell backwards and landed right on her butt. She opened her mouth to scream but was interrupted when her attacker threw up his hands and yelled "What the hell are you doing!"

Kagome, confused and hurt (mainly on her butt), scrambled up to her feet and ran over to the other side of the room, as far away from her attacker as possible and grabbed her umbrella. The invader lifted and eyebrow and took a step forward.

"Don't move any closer you freak!" Kagome shrieked and pointed her umbrella at the invader, who was taken back with a very puzzled look on his face. Kagome couldn't take her eyes off of her attacker. He was dressed in a very old fashioned manner and had silver hair that was longer than Kagome's, with dog ears on top of his head. The young girl looked at the odd boy's face. As strange as he looked, there was something familiar about him, but she couldn't remember what. She couldn't remember a lot of things these days.

The odd boy looked inquisitively around her room, and then looked back at her as if he was expecting something different. Finally he broke the silence. "Kagome, what the hell did you do to your room?"

Kagome stared at him. "H-how did you know my name?"

The boy lowered his brows. After a few moments he then folded his arms and scowled at her. "Look Kagome, if this is some kind of trick, it's not working. I'm not stupid you know!"

Now it was Kagome's turn to lower her brows. This guy was a freak! What did he mean 'what did you do to your room?' and why did he look like he was a character that came out of a movie?

"Y-you listen to me, get out of my house or I'll… I'll call the police!" she threatened in a trembling voice.

"The police…? I-" the boy was interrupted by a call downstairs.

"Kagome are you alright?" It was Mr. Higurashi.

Before Kagome could answer, the boy asked "Who was that?"

"My father!" Kagome blurted out. "And if you don't leave right now, he'll call the police!" Kagome swallowed and tightened the grip around her umbrella.

The boy stared hard. "Your father…?" he echoed in a baffled voice, "I though your father was dead."

Kagome breathed in quickly and snapped in an aggressive voice, "Look here you-"

"Kagome, are-you-alright?" Mr. Higurashi's concerned voice called again, and was soon followed by footsteps coming up the stairs. The bedroom door opened and Kagome's parents tumbled in. Both Mr. and Ms. Higurashi looked flabbergasted when they found their daughter encountering a silver-haired, doggy-eared guy. Mr. Higurashi ran over to his umbrella-holding daughter and both father and daughter continued stared at the odd boy in front of them.

The boy had a bewildered look on his face as well. It seemed like nobody in that room knew exactly what the hell was going on. His eyes shifted from Kagome to her father and back to Kagome again, looking at her as if asking her for an answer. Kagome simply stared back, not moving a muscle. Finally he scowled and spun around to jump out the window, leaving Kagome and her parents with their feet planted on the ground, staring like dummies.

-

-

-

---------------------

-

-

-

Inuyasha jumped across from rooftops to rooftops, trying to find somewhere where no one could see him, even at this time of night. He eventually came across a building that looked like it was in construction. He sat down on the hard stone rooftop, trying to make sense of what just happened.

Kagome acted like she didn't know who the hell he was. In fact, she seemed different. Even her room looked different. The room that once looked like a room that belonged to the caring and down to earth girl that he knew, now looked like it belonged to a distinctive teenage fan girl. It wasn't the Kagome he knew. Even the scent in her room was different. Instead of the natural fragrance that Inuyasha secretly loved, it now smelt of strong posh perfume.

But most importantly…who was that man that she claimed to be her father?

Inuyasha winced, thinking hard.

The father's scent was rather uncanny. It reminded Inuyasha of… a particular demon

The hanyou scowled. This was bad…

-

-

--------------

-

-

Kagome's jaw nearly dropped to the floor as she gawked at the silver-haired boy leaping from rooftop to rooftop like he was on wires. The scene was an eye-opener for her parents as well.

"Ok…" Mr. Higurashi muttered as soon as the leaping boy was out of sight, "That was the strangest thing I've ever encountered."

Kagome's eyes were still spellbound to the spot where the boy had disappeared off to.

Ms. Higurashi, eyes wide and mouth slightly opened, walked slowly to her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright…" Ms. Higurashi assured then quickly turned to look at her husband. "Should we call the police?"

Mr. Higurashi thought for a moment. "He was probably just some freak on wires trying to play a scam on us." He said, but he seemed like he was trying to convince himself that rather than his wife and daughter.

Kagome's eyes finally swung from the rooftops to her father. "How could he be on wires?" Kagome gapped, "There's nothing to hang the wires from!"

"Kagome, calm down!" Ms. Higurashi said and placed her other hand on her daughter's opposide shoulder.

Kagome's gaze left her mother's face and to the floor. She thought hard for a moment.

"He looked….he looked kind of…familiar…" she mumbled slowly.

Her parents glanced at each other. "Do you know him from school?" Mr. Higurashi questioned.

Kagome paused, and shook her head. "No…no, I think maybe I just saw him on the street or something." There was something about that boy. His eyes, those amber eyes were like a distant memory, trying to break through but couldn't.

Mr. and Ms. Higurashi looked from their daughter to each other again.

"On the street?" Mr. Higurashi echoed, "Well then, maybe I _should_ call the police."

-

-

-

-------------------

-

-

A horrified look was plastered on Miroku's pretty face. Sango and Shippo's expressions were no less shocked.

"Well?" Inuyasha waited for his friends to answer. "Oh hell I knew I should have taken care of this myself! Say something damn it!" He finally snapped.

"How on earth could Kagome not remember you?" Sango grimaced.

"I don-"

"And what do you mean her father's back?" Miroku said in an instant.

"Well there was-"

"Was she-"

"Damn it will you just let me talk!" Inuyasha finally barked out of frustration.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo fell silent in an instant.

Inuyasha let out a long breath. He never thought he would lose Kagome like _this_.

"Kagome's aura seemed…different." Inuyasha said slowly. "She was still Kagome, but… just not the same girl." Miroku opened his mouth, Inuyasha gave him a look and the monk closed it again to let Inuyasha continue.

"Her _father's_ aura was even weirder… it wasn't all human." Inuyasha winced.

"What do you mean his aura wasn't all human?" Miroku cut in, "Was he a demon in disguise?"

Inuyasha lowered his brows. He walked over to a rock and sat on it, his fingers tapping his knee as if he was deep in thought. His knee-tapping hand went to the hilt of the Tetsusaiga suddenly.

"He smelled like Naraku!" Inuyasha finally blurted out.

His friends' eyes popped open like daisies.

Inuyasha growled and stood up. "It took me a while to recognize it because it was mingled with a human scent."

The hanyou's eyes narrowed as his hands tightened around the hilt of his sword.

-

-

This round trip through time was making Inuyasha tired. He jumped up into the tree and climbed a few branches, making sure he was quiet. He eventually reached Kagome's window. Inuyasha peered through it and saw a sleeping figure on the bed.

Moonlight crept into the room, lightening the room just a little. Inuyasha could make out where the bed is. Kagome was sleeping with her back to the window. The hanyou stared. Soft and silky, her hair was positioned like the waves of the sea.

Kagome's aura might have been different but her beauty did not change.

Inuyasha's knees went suddenly went weak and lost his footing on the branch he was standing on. He tripped but held on to the tree just in time.

"Shit…" He scowled and pushed his private thoughts out of his head. This was no time to be admiring how well Kagome took care of her hair.

Inuyasha lightly hopped from the branch to the window ledge and carefully entered the room.

His eyes were still fixed on the sleeping beauty. The place was soundless, and he gradually heard soft snoring coming from the young girl. Inuyasha smirked. Wait till she woke up and Inuyasha'd tell her that she snored like a man!

After an instant Inuyasha's smirk slowly faded. It would have been funnier if she actually remembered who he was.

He let out a long breath and continued doing what he came here to do. Without disturbing the young girl, he carefully picked her up and carried her in his arms. Kagome moved a little and Inuyasha paused. He didn't want her to wake up.

To his astonishment, Kagome shifted a little, then rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha unintentionally smiled.

Through the window, he carried her out of her room and into the tree. He made his way down to the ground carefully, making sure that none of the branches touched her. He finally landed on the ground and began running to back to the well. The last thing he wanted was for Kagome's parents to see him running off with their sleeping daughter in his arms.

Kagome stirred a little more, but Inuyasha was too busy paying attention to what's around him rather than to the sleeping girl. And by the time she woke up from her slumber, it was too late for Inuyasha to do anything.

The girl's eyes popped open and gasped.

"YOU!"

_Crap…_

Kagome immediately tried to struggle out of Inuyasha's embrace but the hanyou held her tight.

"Relax! I'm not going to hurt you, you idiot!" Inuyasha barked.

"Let go of me!" Kagome barked back and began screamed her head off. "HELP!"

"Be quite!" Inuyasha admonished "you'll wake people up!"

"Well, that's kind of the idea!" Kagome shrieked resentfully and struggled even more, but Inuyasha wouldn't let her go.

They were almost at the well. Inuyasha wasn't going to give up when he had came this far.

"What do you want!" The girl in his arms was really terrified. Her eyes widened with fear whilst she screamed on top of her lungs.

Inuyasha hated seeing Kagome like this. "Look, I'm sorry ok! But you're going to have to trust me." He said as kicked open the shrine doors and without delay jumped into the well.

The girl gasped at the scene around her and stopped squirming around immediately. She was spellbound. Stars flew past them, time twirled and as Kagome gawked at the sight, they were five hundred years back in history.

-

-

As soon as Inuyasha came out of the well, he loosened his grip. The girl scrambled out of his arms and began running away as fast as her legs could carry her. It took her moments to realize that she didn't quite know where on earth she was running to. She paused and spun around.

"WHERE THE HECK DID YOU TAKE ME!" She screamed.

Inuyasha grunted and straightened himself. He then looked at Kagome.

"We need to get you some clothes. Those pink pajamas of yours don't suite this place." He said, totally ignoring her question.

"And where exactly is this place?" Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha stared blankly at her.

Kagome groaned slightly. Never in her life had she thought some silver-hairdo weirdo was going to kidnap her and take her to god knows where.

What the hell could he want with her? Oh goodness she only prayed that he wasn't some crazy rapist! He didn't really seem like one, but you'd never know. Kagome read about all those girls getting what they didn't deserve and then die…was it going to happen to her now?

Kagome swallowed. "Please…" she begged, "Please my parents will give you all the money you want!"

Inuyasha snorted. "What the hell do you expect me to do with money? Look I told you, I'm not going to do anything to you, so relax!"

Inuyasha walked away and ushered a finger at Kagome to follow her.

Kagome stood frozen to the spot.

Inuyasha scowled and scurried back to her and dragged her by the arm. Kagome stumbled after him unwillingly.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak. "Who are you?"

Inuyasha grunted.

When Kagome realized that he wasn't going to say anything, she opened her mouth again.

"It's just that… you look oddly familiar…"

Inuyasha stopped dead and spun around so fast he almost made Kagome fall back.

"Think." He ordered and knocked her head like it was a door. "Are you sure you don't know who I am?"

Kagome winced and shook her head.

Inuyasha scowled again. "My name is Inuyasha." He turned back around and continued dragging Kagome.

-

-

-

-

----------------------------

-

-

"Exactly when was your daughter kidnapped?" The detective took a big bite off the doughnut and gulped down his coffee.

Ms. Higurashi cringed as she watched the detective guzzle down his food like the son of a pig he was.

"Well… my son Souta woke me and my husband up around 5:30 am and told me he heard Kagome scream for help, and when we went to check on her, she wasn't in her room." Ms. Higurashi finished and took a small sip of her tea.

"Mmmm… and du tink dis guy wearin a sil'er wig took her?" he grumbled with food in his mouth.

"Yes." Ms. Higurashi cringed even more when doughnut crumbs fell all over on her clean carpet. "He also had dog ears."

The detective raised an eyebrow at her and stared. "Are there any other suspects?" he eventually asked.

"No…not that I can think of."

The detective cleared his throat and wiped food residue off his chin before he continued.

"Do you think you can describe this wig-wearing guy to a sketch artist?"

"Of course, Detective Taki." Ms. Higurashi replied.

"All right. Now." Detective Taki was at last finished with his doughnut. He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, interlocking his fingers. "Are there any special motives this guy would have for kidnapping your daughter?"

Ms. Higurashi, relieved that Detective Taki was done guzzling like a pig, shook her head. "Earlier, after he first broke in to her room, my daughter said that he looked familiar and maybe she saw him on the street."

For a moment there, Ms. Higurashi almost thought the detective was smirking at her.

"So…a guy on the street sees your daughter, thinks she's cute and kidnaps her?"

Ms. Higurashi stiffened up in her chair. She pressed her lips together tightly and gave Detective Taki a concentrated look. "Perhaps…"

The detective chuckled. "No need to be offended Ms. Higurashi. I'm just telling you what might have happened." He paused to scratch his nose. "But it's going to take hell to find him if we don't get a good description of him from you."

Ms. Higurashi glanced at him in an almost fed up manner. "I don't think that's going to be so hard."

"And why not?" the detective returned her fed up glance.

Ms. Higurashi flashed him a fake smile. "Because the boy's eyes were amber, and there aren't a lot of people with amber eyes in Japan."

"Amber huh?" Detective Taki lifted his eyebrows. He thought for a moment and eventually said in a resentful manner, "They could have been color contacts."

Ms. Higurashi's smile faded.

This time, Detective Taki smirked for real. "Well." He stood up, making even more doughnut crumbs from his lap fall onto the carpet. "Contacts or no, I still suggest you describe him to our sketch artist. Shall we go now?"

-

-

* * *

AN: chapter 4 will be up soon, and this timeI mean it. Read and Review

-


End file.
